kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb (Angry birds)
Bomb, the Black (Purple Bird) is a character in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. First introduced in 2009, the character is one of the original five birds in The Flock. Appearance He is round, has thick red eyebrows, and has a feather on his head with a orange top (representing the fuse on a bomb). The feathers surrounding his eyes and stomach are grey, w hile the rest of his body is black. In his early designs he has a shiny white mark at the center of his head before it was removed in later updates. His appearance in Angry Birds Toons until Angry Birds 2 is based on his game appearance. In the film version, Bomb appears as a purple anthropomorphic Loon in a bulky build with purple feathered arms as his gray stomach is darker, his beak becomes round and large instead of his regular beak, his eyes are blue instead of black and the orange top feather of his head changed to yellow. He gains a black spiky tail on his back and has an orange feet. CharacterEdit Personal Data Personality Bomb is the strongest of the birds, and he loves to have fun, especially with the Blues. However, he is not good at controlling his temper, blowing up even when his ice cream melts. As a result, he rakes sand in his Zen garden and drinks herbal teas to try and calm down. He is also known to have a sense of justice, because in the MTV anti-bullying video, he stands up for a minion pig that was being bullied. He also seems to be a very intelligent bird and a good chef, despite that fact that he thinks no one likes the "new-age cooking" (as seen in theAngry Birds Christmas comics ). However, in newer media it is Matilda who is the cook of the flock, yet nobody seems to like her cooking. Ability Bomb is aptly named, for once he hits anything, he begins to glow red. About two seconds later, he will explode, causing heavily damage to anything within a short radius and forcing back anything else within a larger radius due to the shockwave. He can also be made to explode early by tapping the screen or clicking the mouse (depending on which version of the game the player is using) In Bomb's shockwave ability, Bomb is able to send a shock of electricity to nearby objects, and rather than destroying them the objects are forced away. He also begins to glow blue instead of red.. (Similar to his force ability in the Star Wars games) This causes a lot of destruction and is one of the most powerful abilities in the entire game. He is among one of the few birds who are consistently capable of penetrating stone walls when aimed directly at them. He can also penetrate other objects pretty readily, but his overall penetrating power is tempered by his time-activated ability. In the movie version, Bomb's ability is a combination between his ability to explode and his shockwave ability as seen when he blew up most parts of the Pig City in Piggy Island with this ability similar to an Atomic Bomb. But a normal explosion occurs when he gets stressed in some way, as he admits when he says "Sometimes when I get upset, I, uh, have been known to, uh, blow up" This same effect was shown when he was given a surprise Hatchday (The bird equivalent of birthday) party, and subsequently blowing up his house. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Animated Category:Animals